Once Upon A Time
by TakeMeToMyNeverland
Summary: Kim is a beautiful young princess of a small rich island named Seaford. Jack is the captain of the best pirate crew the world has ever known. What happens when Captain Jack kidnaps Princess Kim in exchange for riches. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. All properties belong to their rightful owner.**_

Prologue 

Once Upon A Time

"Poppy, can I please go out? I'm so bored in here!" Sally said sitting up in her bed when her grandfather walked into her room.

"Sal, you're sick, and plus your mother would kill me if she found out, so, no. How are you feeling though?"

"I would feel better if I was distracted, so please let me go to the mall or something!" Sally folded her hands together and begged her grandfather.

"I have a better idea that will keep us both alive from your mom." Poppy sat down in the chair next to Sally's bed.

"What?" Sally said in a tone knowing she wasn't going to like the answer.

"I'll read you a story. It's a love story by an unknown author." Sally hated books; she found them boring and long. She could never finish one, no matter how many people raved on and on about how good it was.

"Poppy, I'm 16, I hate reading books, especially a love story. Can't we just watch a movie if we have to stay in." She grabbed the remote but Poppy took it away from her.

"This isn't just any book Sally. It's a novel about a princess. I know how much you love princesses."

"Not since I was 6, and plus I'd rather you tell a story about pirates instead of princesses." Poppy smiled.

"Good because there are pirates in here too. Now let's begin." Poppy opened the book and flipped to the first page. Sally couldn't help but groan. She sat back in her bed knowing there was no escaping the story.

"Once upon a time..."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. All properties belong to their rightful owners.**_

Chapter 1

...There was a small island called Seaford. Seaford was the land of many riches, jewels and gold which made the island the target of many pirates and sailors looking for wealth. Because of Seaford's prosperity and the attempts to seize these prosperities, Seaford had an amazing Navy that could defeat any ship in a 3 mile radius.

Seaford was ruled by the Crawford family; King Sebastian Tyler Crawford, who liked to be referred to by his middle name Tyler, Queen Mia Taylor Crawford and their three children: eldest Princess Kimberly Anne Crawford, Princess Sophie Marie Crawford and baby Prince Carson John Crawford.

Princess Kim was 17, had beautiful long blonde hair like her mother, and chocolate brown eyes. She wasn't like any other princess at the time. She enjoyed karate and fencing. Although she was a tomboy, she loved getting dressed up. She would always wear the most beautiful dresses any girl could ever dream of wearing.

Her little sister was the opposite of Kim in that she could never be caught doing any physical activity. The thought of sweating irked her. Princess Sophie was 15 and had dark brunette hair that came just pass her shoulders.

Prince Carson was only 2 years old. He was known as the cutest baby that was ever born. Carson had eyes as clear and blue as the cleanest ocean. Around his pupils there was a hint of green. His parents wished and hoped that Carson would keep his beautiful eyes and that they wouldn't change like most blue eyed children's do.

Kim had just finished brushing her hair when her mom had called her down to speak with her. When she reached the table in the dining room, she was surprised to see her mom wasn't alone. There before her stood her mother, father and a couple around her parent's age with their son, well Kim was assuming he was.

"Oh, hello." Kim said to the couple and the teenage boy. The older man stood up and bowed.

"Princess, it is an honor to be in your presence." Kim blushed slightly. No matter how old Kim would get she would always get embarrassed when people were "honored" to be in her presence. She knew they didn't really mean it but she pretended like they did.

"Thank you kind sir," Kim turned towards her mother. "You needed me mom."

"Yes dear, well it is quite known that you will be the next ruler of Seaford, being that Carson is so young. Even though you still have time to become Queen, we want to be prepared for anything. So," Mia looked towards Tyler, "Tyler do you want to tell her?"

"Kimmy, I'm crowning you Princess of Seaford." Kim's face gleamed. She couldn't believe she was the next in line to be ruler of Seaford. She just couldn't believe it, yes she was the oldest but in tradition it is usually the first born male, and Kim was anything but male.

Kim ran over to her father and hugged and kissed his cheek.

"Oh Daddy, that is wonderful news! This just made my day, no my year, wait my whole life! Queen Kim Crawford! Ah it sounds amazing doesn't it?"

Tyler just sat there looking at how happy and joyous Kim was. He couldn't bring himself to tell her the other half of it. He knew Kim, obviously, she was his daughter, he had raised her, and he knew that Kim was going to freak when she heard the other news.

Kim was a very independent girl; she didn't need any help when it came to things. She'd rather fail miserably before asking for help. She also was an extreme feminist, which isn't a bad thing but Kim thought that whenever a man or boy would try to do something either with her or to help her, she took it as an insult of her being female.

Mia looked at Tyler with a go on expression and Tyler shook his head knowing he couldn't bring down Kim on her high. Mia gave out a loud sigh which went unnoticed by Kim.

"Kim dear, there's more," Kim looked at her mom like how could it get any better, "as Queen it is tradition to be married. We know you are only 16, honey we understand that but it is a necessity of you ruling this kingdom. You need someone to help you make decisions." Kim's mouth opened.

This time she really couldn't believe it. Were her parents crazy? Did they bump their heads? Did they eat something messing with their brains? Kim didn't move; she couldn't. She couldn't move because then she was sure the ground would crumble and give way underneath her.

"Sweetie meet your new fiancé, Brett Favors. He will be your King." Mia said finally breaking the silence that generated.

"Excuse me?" Kim shouted. She could finally voice her opinion. She didn't mean to come off as rude but there was no other way to put it; she was not going to get married to a stranger. "No offense to you Brett because you seem extremely nice and sweet but I don't know you. We're strangers. I always intended to marry someone I love and knew." Kim stressed the word knew trying to make her point.

"Kimberly, do not raise your voice! It will not be tolerated! This is what needs to happen and it is going to. You need to wrap your head around this because it's going to happen whether you're being dragged down the aisle or walking." Kim shook her head.

"I'm not going and you can't make me. You might be my mother but you are not the boss of my feelings. I have no feelings for him," Kim turned to Brett and said, "Still no offense Brett." Brett just shrugged his shoulders. He was in the same boat as Kim. He was 18 and not ready for marriage. His parents, however, are extremely scary when mad so he had no choice but to agree.

"I can rule this country by myself and even better than you both combined!"

"KIM!" her mother shouted. "Tyler don't just sit there, please say something!"

Kimmy, I understand where you're coming from I do, but this is for the sake of the island. I wouldn't have chosen you if I had felt you couldn't do a better job than your mother and me. However, being King and in your case Queen is a lot harder than it seems, sweetheart. I, myself am glad that I had your mother through it. Also, you and Brett have time to get to know each other before the wedding."

Kim needed to get out of there. She couldn't be in the same room as her parents right now. She knew she had to marry Brett. The way her dad put it, it was better to make decisions as a unit instead of one piece. As her dad always said "the whole is better than the sum of its parts."

She ran into her dojo and changed into her fighting clothes. He fighting clothes were black stretchy pants and her father's old plain white undershirt. She walked up to her punching that was made out of feathers and cow skin. Her mother had a servant go down to the market and find someone to make her one since it wasn't customary for people to buy punching bags. Kim punched and kicked all her frustrations out.

"You're really good at karate, you know that?" The voice behind Kim made her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just felt creepy standing here and watching you move so flawlessly yet powerful." Brett said and Kim laughed.

"Thanks, I've really worked hard over the last 10 years." Kim sat down on the floor and patted the space in front of her. Brett took that as a sign to sit down, so he did. "So, how'd you find me?" Brett turned red by this question.

"Um, about that," he laughed, "I kind of followed you when you ran off and I've been standing there since the beginning." Kim looked at him in disbelief. "Don't worry I didn't watch you change. That would've been weird! I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know this situation is not what you wanted. I know it's definitely not what I wanted. No offense!"

"Don't worry I kind of insulted you a couple of times to my parents. It's just I have my whole life to get married, why so young you know?"

"Trust me I know. I would've fought harder against this but my parents are really scary when they want to be and it also didn't help that you are extremely attractive either." Kim blushed.

Kim looked Brett over closely for the first time. He was actually really handsome and in other words really hot. He has blackish short hair, tan skin and gorgeous blue eyes. She had to admit, she really wouldn't mind if she woke up next to him for the rest of her life.

"Well, this would've been a definite no if you weren't so hot and attractive. At least now I'm on the verge of saying yes." This time it was Brett's turn to blush.

"Well, we should start by getting to know each other and then go from there. If you still don't want to marry me, we can both stand up and say we absolutely and completely can't stand each other. It will not be beneficial for us to marry because one of us would probably wake up dead and knowing you and your funky moves, it will probably be me."

Kim let out a hard and loud laugh.

"You know you are really sweet. I feel as of right now I would have no other choice but to say yes. I will marry you but if one of us feels like we really can't do it we back out."

"It's a deal." They both smiled, and got up to tell their parents.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. All properties belong to their rightful owners.**_

Chapter 3

_Three Months Later:_

Brett and Kim were walking on the edge of the beach, squeezing the wet sand between their toes. They were walking hand in hand, fingers interlaced like they were a normal teenage couple. They were anything but normal though. Kim was going to be queen and she was going to marry someone she met 3 months ago.

Brett and Kim became best friends shortly after they made their decision. They've even said that they loved each other. Kim, however, wasn't in love with him. She loved him as a best friend and only as a best friend, but she pretended to have romantic feelings for him. She pretended because he was actually in love with her. She didn't understand why or how he could be. They've only been seeing each other for three months. How could anyone fall in love in such a short period of time? She thought to herself as her legs got splashed on by a small wave.

"Sophie keeps bothering me about the wedding." Brett laughed at Kim. As soon as Sophie found out about the wedding, she went into wedding planner mode.

"It's not funny it's serious." Kim took her hand that was holding up her long dress and slapped him, the bottom of her dress getting wet in the process. Brett led them to the dry sand and sat down. Kim sat down in between his legs.

"What is she bothering you about?" Brett asked seriously. Kim leaned into his chest and sighed.

"She wants the candle chandelier to have pink ribbons and on top of that to have 3 dozen white doves flying over our heads!"

"What if they poop on our heads?"

"That's what I said, but no, it has to be that way. Please it's like it's her wedding! She can be so annoying."

"Kim you know she only wants the best wedding for you. She wants it to be a night you will remember. You can't blame her for wanting to help."

"Yeah but she's not helping, she's making things worse!"

"Okay, sweetie you need to relax. Just close your eyes and take deep breathes." Brett rubbed her arms as he felt Kim relax. "That's it. Don't you feel better?" Kim didn't response. "Kim? Kim? Kim?" Brett leaned to look at her face. "Great you're sleeping, only you Kim, only you." Brett sighed and realized they weren't going to be leaving any time soon. So, he leaned back onto his forearms and watched the horizon.

About 30 minutes later, still in the same position, Brett saw this huge ship. He looked at the flag that was waving in the wind and knew they had to get off that beach. It was a black flag with a white skull with two bones crossed underneath it. He knew what that flag meant. It was the international flag for pirates. He shook Kim.

"Kim we need to go!" She didn't move.

"Seriously Kim wake up!" She still didn't budge.

"Kim!" He shook her harder. She turned a little in his chest snuggling deeper.

"Now is not the time to look so adorable! You need to get up!"

"Five more minutes Daddy." Kim said groggily.

"No Kim now and I am Brett!" Kim shook her hand to shoo Brett away.

"Not now Dad I'm trying to sleep!" Kim still wasn't getting up. Brett didn't understand how she could be talking but not waking up.

"Kim, pirates are getting on a smaller boat! They will be here any minute! We need to go!" Brett tried to pick Kim up, but from the position they are in, he couldn't lift her. She was on his legs and couldn't use them to help lift.

"Kimberly Anne Crawford get your ass up right now before we die!" Brett shouted and Kim woke up with a start.

"What the hell?!" Kim shouted back.

"We need to leave like right now!" Brett looked to the shore to see the pirates getting off the boat and starting to run to them, swords drawn.

"Why?" Kim asked still oblivious to her surroundings.

"I'm why." Kim slowly turned around to see the most gorgeous guy she has ever laid her eyes on. He had beautifully tanned skin, brown hair that was sort of long but it worked for him, two moles on his face and brown eyes that she could get lost in. It was after she had noticed every beautiful thing about him that she realized he was a pirate.

"Why? That's a strange name. What were your parents thinking when they named you?" Kim said mocking him. She earned a glare from the pirate, a Kim from Brett and a huge laugh from the pirate standing next to the guy that Kim made fun of. His glare went from Kim to the laughing pirate.

"Sorry Jack, this girl is hysterical!" Jack shook his head and turned back to Kim, who had the biggest smirk on her face.

"If your name is Jack then why did you tell me your name was Why?" The other pirate started to laugh again.

"Jerry!" Jack turned to Jerry.

"She's so funny! How are you not laughing?" Jerry said. Jack turned back to Brett and me.

"Where do you keep the riches?" Jack asked in a demanding tone.

"It's my duty to protect them. There is no way in hell I would tell you!" Kim said.

"Your duty," Jack laughed, "What are you the island's protector? Fat chance!"

"Hey! She's the soon to be queen show some respect!" Brett yelled. Kim elbowed him in the stomach and Brett realized his mistake. Jack smirked.

"Jerry grab the girl. She's coming with us." Jerry did what he was told. When he went to grab her, Kim flipped Jerry onto the sand.

"I wouldn't if I were you. You don't know who you're messing with." Jack stared at Kim while he said it. Kim scoffed.

"I just took down your friend. What makes you think I can't do that to you?"

"Jerry is an idiot and a terrible fighter! There is a huge difference between us!"

"Frankly I don't believe you!"

"Believe what you want, but I'm not going to fight you. I don't fight girls!"

"Well that will make this so much easier." Kim went to punch Jack but he grabbed her fist and pushed it back. He grabbed his sword and Brett. He put the sword against Brett's neck threatening to slash it.

"Now either go quietly or your little boyfriend dies."

"Kim, don't, save yourself. You are so important to me. My life is so little compared to yours, please just run!"

Kim was not going to let Brett die. Also Kim didn't need saving, she was handling it just fine. It was Brett that was scared. He hadn't moved since he stupidly told them who she was. If it was anyone who need rescuing it was him.

"Fine, I'll come with you, but you have to promise that nothing will happen to him!" Jack just stared at her. "Promise me!"

"Alright, alright, I promise you! Nothing will happen to your loser."

"Kim!"

"I know what I'm doing Brett! As soon as we get on the boat, go back and tell my parents!"

"Jerry! Jerry get up and go escort Kimmy to the boat!" Kim gave Jack the dirtiest look, no one but her dad could call her that.

"Never call me that!"

"What, Kimmy?"

"Yes! Only my father can call me that and you are nowhere near the man my father is!" Kim said as she walked down to the boat.

"You got a feisty one there!" Jack told Brett.

"If you think about hurting her I swear I will find you and kill-'' Jack hit the butt of his sword to Brett's head knocking him out. Jack rolled his eyes because he knew that a guy like Brett would never even come close to hurting him nevertheless kill him.

Jack walked back to the boat slowly. In his mind, he knew that kidnapping the princess would probably lead to his death, but he didn't care. This was going to be an adventure, and that's why Jack is the youngest and the best captain that ever sailed the seven seas. He doesn't care about the risk, just about the adventure. Nothing could get in his way. He sets his eyes on something and he works hard on making it his.

He looked at the princess now sitting in front of him. She was honestly the most beautiful girl he has ever seen and he's seen some gorgeous girls before. This was definitely his worst decision. At the time it seemed like a brilliant one. Exchange the girl for the money. Then he realized how was that going to happen?

The two ships would eventually meet; battle and one would win, the other, death. He couldn't wait. This was the adventure he spent most of his life looking for. His father told him about his greatest adventure the night he died. He saw his dad smile at the memory right before his body went breathless; he vowed that he will have one just as good, hopefully even better.

"What did you do to Brett?" Kim asked bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

"I told he would live and he still does."

"Where is he?"

"Probably still on the beach, knocked out cold." Jack chuckled to himself.

"You bastard!"

"Hey, hey, hey, no need for that foul language. We couldn't have him follow us now could we? Besides he was getting annoying and needed to shut up." Jack climbed the ladder onto the ship and went to help Kim up.

"I can help myself! I'm not a child!" Kim pulled her hand away from Jack.

"You certainly act like one!"

"Why don't you do all of us a favor and act dead. How about instead of acting you just die?" Jerry heard that and started laughing again.

"Jerry!"

"Sorry Jack, she just kills me!" Jerry said wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Captain Jack, who is this lovely lady?" A short African American pirate asked.

"Eddie, this is Kim, Princess of Seaford."

"What is she doing here?"

"We are going to exchange her for money."

"Brilliant Capt.!" Eddie walked away.

"You're the Captain of this ship? How old are you 10?" Kim asked.

"Ha Ha, very funny! I'm 17, and I'll have you know that I may be the youngest captain but I am the best. So I wouldn't judge. And aren't you going to be Queen soon? Aren't you 8?" Kim glared.

"I'm barely a year younger than you; I turn 17 in a month."

"Isn't that great. Hopefully you're off this ship by then!"

"You're the one that decided to take me! Don't be complaining that you have me. You can send me back!"

"Not a chance!"

"You do know that Seaford has the best Navy in the whole world, and they won't stop until they find me."

"I know that's why this is going to be fun!"

"You and your crew are going to get destroyed and then hanged for piracy and kidnapping." Jack just smirked at Kim.

"Bring it."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. All properties belong to their rightful owners.**_

Chapter 3

Kim sat alone on the staircase that lead up to the quarter deck. She sat there wondering ultimately what was going to happen to her. Kim was a strong girl but she did get scared at times. At this moment Kim was beyond scared. She would never admit it to any of the crew especially not to Jack. She felt admitting her fears were a sign of weakness and Kim hated feeling weak.

She relaxed her breathing, mentally preparing herself for the worse; the worse being her death. Kim didn't want to die, she still had all her life to die, but if it were to happen on the ship she was ready.

She felt the stairs move; she looked to her left to see a tall skinny red hair boy with an eye patch. He sat down next to her and stuck out his hand.

"Milton Krupnick at your service." The boy said.

"Kim Crawford at your command." Kim said shaking it.

"Listen I just wanted to apologize on the behalf of myself, the crew and Jack. Usually Jack doesn't kidnap, he just steals. I'm actually surprised they took a girl on the ship."

"Why can't they take a girl on the ship?" Kim asked.

"You've lived on an island your whole life and never heard a ship's superstitions?"

"No, just tell me!"

"Bringing a woman or girl on a ship is bad luck."

"Why is it bad luck, women would make excellent pirates!"

"I'm not saying they wouldn't. I'm saying they distract other pirates which can lead to their untimely death."

"Women do not distract!"

"Kim, pirates are at sea without girls for months or even years. After a while I start looking attractive to them!" Kim laughed.

"I am so sorry for you."

"Tell me about it. But I wouldn't worry about superstitions too much. It is also superstitious to have a red head on board."

"If it's superstitious, why are you here?"

"The same reason you're here." Kim looked at Milton confused.

"Jack doesn't pay attention to superstitions, well most of them anyway. Jack isn't like other captains. He honestly cares for his crew. That's why I'm here. He knew I would do a good job and I haven't failed him yet. I don't plan to either."

"Speaking of Jack, what's his story? Captains are usually old and Jack's 17."

"Kim, I would tell you but it's not my story to tell. You're going to have to ask Jack on that. What's your story if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well, I'm Princess of Seaford, soon to be Queen. But in order to be Queen, I have to get married. The guy that was on the beach with me was my fiancé. We get married the day after I turn 17."

"Holy Christmas Nuts!" Milton shouted. "Do you love him?"

"I guess, I don't really know. I was hoping with more time that passed my feelings for him will grow. I just feel bad because he's in love with me."

"How long do you have until your wedding?"

"Well I turn 17 on February 14, so I get married the 15th."

"That's in a month!"

"Tell me about it!"

"Well maybe this will give you some help in deciding if you should marry him or not. If a woman sees a robin flying overhead on Valentine's Day, it means she will marry a sailor. If she sees a sparrow, she will marry a poor man and be very happy. If she sees a goldfinch, she will marry a millionaire."

"Well maybe if I see a goldfinch on my birthday it was meant to be with Brett."

"Who's Brett?" Jack's voice made Kim jump. Kim didn't want to tell Jack that she was marrying Brett. For some reason she felt this strange attraction to Jack. She didn't want to do anything that would make that feeling disappear.

"Um, he's the guy on the beach that I was with." Jack laughed.

"Oh the loser that was so scared that he didn't move until I physically moved him. Yeah, I hope for your sake you don't see that goldfinch because that guy isn't a man. A man has to be King, not a loser."

"And in what terms are being a man to you?"

"Someone who is physically fit, able to protect a girl in any circumstance, brave, a leader, and someone who is not afraid to die for someone he loves or something he believes in."

"You feel like you fit into all those categories?"

"Yes, your _highness_ I do." Kim scoffed.

"That certainly does not apply to you. All I see is a person who thinks he's hotter than he really is, a thief, criminal, jealous, and a _pirate_." Kim said ending the word pirate with disgust and distaste. Jack just stared at him.

"I'd be careful if I were you. You're on a ship full of pirates! They aren't afraid of you."

"I'm afraid of her Jack!" Milton chirped in. Kim smiled at Milton which was meant as a thank you and reassurance that she would never harm him.

"Milton, that doesn't mean anything. You're afraid of Eddie's stuffed pigeon!" Kim raised her eyebrows at Milton.

"Hey, that thing has beady red eyes, sharp claws and it stares me down every time I pass it!"

"It's stuffed!" both Jack and Kim yelled at the same time.

Milton threw up his hands and screamed gah. He ran back to his quarter and hid under his sheets.

"I guess I'll show you to your quarters now." Jack told Kim.

"Where will I be sleeping?" Kim asked already knowing the answer. She was going to sleep with the rest of the crew in the fosc'l (forecastle). She didn't expect Jack's answer though.

"You're sleeping in the Captain's Quarters. You can take the bed and I will take the floor." Jack walked into his quarter and spun around in a circle with his arms raised to kind of show the room to Kim. The room was surprisingly big. The bed was huge; at least three people could lie across it and there will still be room. He had a small dresser that had different types of swords and knives on it, but the thing that caught Kim's attention was a piece of white rope that was blackened with dirt and worn out from use. She was about to pick up the rope to get a better look when Jack yelled to not touch it.

"What is it?" Kim asked, the curiosity overtaking her.

"Nothing you need to know about!"

"Please?" When Kim said that word, jack looked at Kim in disbelief. He never thought that Kim would have manners. All of the princesses he had encountered were rich spoiled brats. They never said please or thank you and when being denied, they would throw a tantrum. But Kim was different. She was kidnapped and threatened yet was still nice to his crew. She still said please and even though she hadn't said it so far he knew she would end up saying thank you at one point during her time on the ship.

"Jack, please?"

"Fine, that piece of rope is my karate belt."

"A karate belt?" Kim does karate but she never learned about it. She taught herself everything she knows. She wanted to know more now that she knew someone with more experience.

"A karate belt is a belt that determines what rank you are."

"What's a rank?"

"A rank is how far along you are in karate."

"How do you know if you earned a belt or not?"

"Well, when you start out they give you a white belt. The more you practice the dirtier the belt becomes; the dirtier the belt the higher the rank."

"I'm assuming you're a high rank, this thing is like black."

"Yeah, I'm what they call a 3rd degree black belt."

"Degree?"

"Once you get to a black belt it goes by degrees. It's weird I know." Jack sat down on his bed and Kim sat down next to him.

"Sorry for asking all these questions. Karate really intrigues me. I've been learning since I was 6 but I taught myself so I don't know what everything is called or means."

"Kim, it's fine. It's cool talking to somebody about it. Jerry and the rest of the crew don't really understand karate. They also are terrible fighters. I'm actually surprised they haven't gotten killed in a battle yet." Jack chuckled. _Oh Jack is so cute when he laughs. Whoa, what am I thinking? He's a pirate and I'm a princess. Plus I have Brett. _Kim mentally rolled her eyes when she thought of Brett.

"So um, where am I sleeping again? I wasn't really paying attention before. Sorry." Jack chuckled again as he shook his head.

"I said that you can take the bed and I will sleep on the floor."

"Oh, you don't have to take the floor. This bed is huge; we can both fit with plenty of space in between us." Jack gave her a look.

"Um, my mother taught me never to sleep in the same bed with a lady that's not your wife."

"Good thing I'm not a lady." Kim gave Jack a smirk.

"So if you're not a lady that means you're a man!"

"No, for the time being, I'm a pirate." Jack smiled. He gave a true genuine smile. He hadn't smile in years, to put a time on it; he hadn't smiled in a little over 3 years. He has smirked but a smirk is different than a smile.

"_Princess_, your mother will not approve!"

"Well then I guess both our mothers would not approve."

"I guess so," Jack got up to go check on his crew. As he opened the door Kim called his name. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Thank you." There it was. He knew Kim was different and this just proved that she was. Why should she be thanking him? He took her away from her boyfriend, her parents and her home, and brought her on some smelly ship swarming with testosterone filled pirates. But still she thanked him.

"For what? I definitely do not deserve a thank you."

"Thank you for telling me about your karate belt." With that Jack just nodded and walked out of the quarter.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Auther's Note: Sorry guys it took extremely long to update. I had written the chapter on my phone but my phone broke and it got deleted. So i had to rewrite it. Also between school, sports and SAT work, I couldn't find the time. Now that i have Sprink Break i promise to update more frequently. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Kick'in It. All properties belong to their rightful owner. **_

Chapter 4

Kim slowly woke up. She sat up and looked around. She realized this wasn't her room and started to freak out. Kim had no idea where she was. She jumped out of bed and walked around the room. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Jack, and reality hit her. She was kidnapped and held at ransom.

Jack was clinging to his side of the bed. She didn't understand why though because there was so much room left on the bed. She shook it off and went outside. The sun had not risen yet and it was freezing out. She was about to go back inside when she saw something moving. She slowly crept forward to see what it was. She was unsure as to who would be up at this time and was scared to think that it could be another pirate trying to steal the contents on their ship. She moved to a position where she could see him but not so he could see her. Kim was relieved to see that it was just Jerry dancing. She came out of her hiding spot and walked up to Jerry.

"Jerry, you scared me! Why are you up and dancing at this time in the morning?"

"Yo, Kim, What it do?" Jerry asked ignoring Kim's question.

"What it do? Is that even English? Jer, what language are you speaking?"

"Jerry speaks his own language. You understand his sayings the more you hang around him." The voice behind Kim caused her to jump. That voice belonged to the one and only Captain Jack Brewer. The only person who ever truly scared her and the only person she was ever dangerously attracted to, but she would never admit it.

"How do you do that?" Kim asked Jack. Jack walked closer and crossed his arms.

"Do what?"

"I got this one Jack." Jerry gently put his hand on Kim's back and walked her out of Jack's hearing distance. He whispered "Kim, Jack hears, sees and knows everything. There's not one thing you can do on this ship without Jack knowing about it."

"I don't hear, see and know everything Jerry." Jack yelled across to them.

"See! What did I tell you? He's, he's, wait what are we talking about again?"

Kim didn't answer Jerry's question. She just wondered if Jack knew about her engagement. She knew he knew about Brett but just as a boyfriend. There was a huge difference between a boyfriend and a fiancé. She hoped that Jack didn't find out about the wedding. She ultimately had no idea why she didn't want him to know, but that's how she felt. She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard Jack asking her a question. She didn't realize he moved from one side of the ship to right in front of her.

"Sorry, what?"

"How long have you been up?"

"Oh, I've been up for hours! I'm doing the night watch remember Jack?" Jerry answered Jack's question for Kim.

"No, not you Jerry. I was talking to Kim."

"To answer your answer, I've been awake for about 20 minutes, maybe a half hour. I have a hard time sleeping in places other than my room." Kim said.

"Oh, I know how you feel Kim! Before I became a pirate, mi madre made me sleep over my tia's house. She had a two room house with 12 kids. I had to share a mattress with my cousin Pipito. _Pipito. _He used to pee the bed. I never slept a dry wink." Jerry shuddered at the memory. Jack put his hand on his shoulder as an apology.

"That seems rough." Kim said sympathetically.

"Jerry, why don't you go to sleep? I'll take over your watch."

"WHOOO! Thanks Jack!" Jerry danced off to his cabin.

"Well, that was, um something?" Kim was at a loss for words when it came to Jerry.

"Yeah, Jerry's a particular taste."

"So um, do you know what time it is? There's no sun dial." Jack looked up at the sky and saw the sun starting to rise.

"It's around 6:30." Kim looked impressed.

"You got to teach me how to do that sometime."

"Maybe, if you're lucky."

"Well, that's probably the last thing I am."

"Why?"

"I got kidnapped by a bunch of pirates, and am held for ransom. I have Brett. I'm going to be running a country before I turn 18. I have no clue what I'm going to do with that and-" Jack cut off Kim.

"You're upset about Brett. Do you not like him?"

"No I love Brett, he's my best friend but I don't-" Kim stopped herself from telling Jack her secret. "Never mind you're not interested in my love life."

"Who says I'm not?"

"Why are you?"

"Why am I what?"

"Interested in my love life."

"I'm not, I'm just curious."

"Well don't be."

"Fine, don't tell me, but I will eventually find out one day."

"Good luck with that!"

"Unlike you, I am pretty lucky. So, I have all the luck I need."

"So, what are we doing today?" Kim asked changing the subject.

"We?" Jack asked in surprise. He was not expecting her to partake in any pirate activities.

"I am stuck on this ship and therefore must go where ever it goes. So, yes, where are _we_ going?" Kim said.

"_We_ are going to Culebra."

"Culebra?"

"Yes it is a famous pirate's lair."

"If it's so famous why go there? Every pirate will be there."

"Yes, but so will their loot."

"Oh no, there will be no pirating while I am on the ship!"

"Come on Kim, one- you are not in charge and have no control here, two- this is our income; this is how we survive."

"Three?"

"How did you know there was a third one?"

"There's always a third one." Kim smirked.

"Three- you said you were a pirate last night." Jack smirked increased while Kim's faded.

"Pirates lie don't they?"

"That would still mean you were a pirate."

"Whatever just don't involve me in your criminal activities." By this time all the pirates except for Jerry came onto the deck to start the day's work.

"Fine, just stay out of our way and you won't be involved."

"That won't be a problem. Just point me to where you bathe yourselves and I'll be out of your way." Jack and the whole crew laughed at Kim. "What?"

"There is no bath on board Kim." Milton said with an amused look on his face.

"How do you guys clean yourself then?"

"We don't!" The whole crew exclaimed.

"That's honestly repulsive. When we get to Calbria I'm going to take a bath in the ocean and if any of you spy both eyes will be ripped from your eye sockets." The whole crew gulped except for Jack.

"It's Culebra, and none of us would be willing to look at your body. That's repulsive." Every pirate was shocked at what Jack said. Kim gave Jack a death glare.

"They'd rather see mine then yours." Kim and Jack just glared into each other's eyes until a smirked appeared on Jack's lips.

"Ahoy me hearties, weigh the anchor, hoist the flag" Jack ordered as he climbed up the ship's wheel and turning it.

"Where to Captain?" Eddie asked.

"To Culebra!"

"Aye!" The crew yelled and did what they were told.


End file.
